Many wireless device designs, such as those for smart-phones and tablets, require amplification of very low-power signals without significant degradation of a signal-to-noise ratio. The use of low-noise amplifiers (LNA) and impedance matching networks to minimize the amount of additional noise in wireless device designs is generally known. In particular, LNAs that include a bypass switch should provide a large gain, minimal return loss, and a high linearity across an operating frequency band, as well as, limit the amount of noise in the device. Accordingly, some LNAs include two amplifier stages consisting of a first stage common source gain stage and a second stage source follower that acts as an impedance matching network.